Mugged
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: In which Kurt gets mugged in New York, and Blaine comforts him from Ohio.


**Okay, under the circumstances, this kinda hurts now... But I wrote it before 4x04 aired, so... yeah. I didn't want it to go to waste.**

* * *

If Kurt was being honest with himself, it wasn't too surprising. It wasn't like he never expected it to happen, especially with where they lived, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

He was just on his way back home from the store, picking up some ice cream for himself, when it happened.

It was just past eleven-thirty at night. He really shouldn't have been out. But, they'd been there for over a month, and he'd been out at later times than this, so he figured it was safe. The only person he ever worried about was some crazy homeless guy that liked to lay in the alley about a half of a block from the apartment. He was always talking to himself about living through the sixties. Apparently, if can make it through the sixties, you can make it through anything. At least, that's what crazy-homeless-guy believed.

Kurt was humming lightly to himself, his bag of ice cream gently swaying back and forth in his left hand, when his phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket, saw it was Rachel, rolled his eyes, then answered. "Yes?"

"Kurt, I'm not gonna-"

"Be back until really, _really_ late?" Kurt finished. He had known this would happen the second he heard Rachel was going to go practice some dance with Brody.

"Yes," Rachel replied, sounding suspicious. "How did you know?"

"You're not that unpredictable, Rachel. I'm on my way home from the store right now. I bought me some ice cream, and I'm gonna go have a late-night marathon of America's Next Top Model on my computer."

"Ugh, I hate that show."

"Which is why I'm having the marathon while you're gone. I still need to buy new ear buds, and I hate having to listen to you complain about it while I try to watch it, hence watching it while you're gone."

"Wow, so much love felt, Kurt," Rachel replied, only sounding mildly offended.

"You know I love you, Rachel," Kurt said.

"I know!" Rachel answered, sounding happy once again.

"Okay, well, go have fun _dancing_, and I'll see you in the morning."

"We _are_ just dancing, Kurt. Be careful, okay? You know I hate when you go out so late."

"I'll be careful. I'm just under a block away. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Rach."

Kurt hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pants pocket.

It was then that he heard something behind him. There were usually at least a few people out on the streets, but tonight it had been very quiet, so the noise startled Kurt a little.

He quickly glanced behind him to see someone there, walking slightly hunched over with what looked like a large jacket on. He couldn't see any details about the person, as there were only dull lights that poorly lit the street.

However, he did know that, while it was starting to become cooler, it was definitely not cool enough to have a thick jacket on.

Kurt quickly picked up his pace. He passed by the alley with crazy-homeless-guy without even noticing if he was there or not.

He could tell that, as his pace quickened, so did the pace of the person behind him.

By now, Kurt's heart was pounding.

_It's nothing, it's nothing, stop worrying,_ Kurt kept repeating to himself. It wasn't working though.

Just as Kurt began to take his key from his pocket, not caring that he really wasn't close enough to need it in his hand, he was being shoved.

Although the entire ordeal lasted about a minute, it seemed to last forever. He was being shoved against the building that he was beside, his left arm being pinned behind his back, and his right cheek being scratched by the rough wall.

"Money, now," A gruff voice said, much too close to his ear. Kurt could smell his breath, which was like a mixture of bleu cheese and corn nuts- or, in other words, disgusting.

Kurt didn't realize he hadn't spoken until something hard was being pressed against his lower back. He wasn't sure if it was a gun or a pipe or just the guy's hand. Everything was so confusing.

"I said, money, now!" He repeated, pushing Kurt even harder against the wall.

"I- I only h- have change i-in my bag," Kurt replied, his voice shakier than it had ever been before.

The man forcefully jerked the bag away from Kurt, sending a sharp pain up his arm, and somehow managed to keep him against the wall with the weapon still pressed to his back.

Kurt thought it would be over now, but then the man shoved his hand into one of Kurt's back pockets.

Kurt sucked in a breath, preparing for the worst. He didn't know if this guy was just looking for extra money, or if he wanted something more.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, letting out a small, "Please," as the man felt through his other back pocket.

He was reaching around now, trying to get his hand into Kurt's front pocket, the one with his phone, when another voice could be heard.

"Hey, you get outta here ya idiot!"

The man who was holding Kurt quickly released him, after one final knock into the rough wall, and ran as fast as he could. He had disappeared before Kurt could even see where he had gone.

Kurt pushed himself away from the wall, his knees shaking. Before he could place his hands back on the wall, to hold himself up, he began to fall to the ground.

Before his knees hit the floor, however, someone was gripping his shoulders, keeping him up. This grip was different from before though. Soft, yet still firm. It held no aggression.

"You're gonna be fine, kid," Whoever was keeping him on his feet said. It was that same familiar voice Kurt had heard before. It was the voice that got the other man to run away. But, it was familiar from even before then.

Kurt slowly turned away from the wall, to face whoever was helping him.

He was very surprised to see crazy-homeless-guy there, staring right back at him with deep blue eyes.

"I- I..." Kurt's voice drifted off before he began. He was still too nervous to even speak.

"Let's walk the rest of the way together," Crazy-homeless-guy said, his two front teeth missing, which made him speak with a slight lisp.

"O- oh..."

"That's alright, kid. I know where you live; not too far. I can talk for the both of us. Now, I've seen you comin' by here plenty of times, late at night. It's never safe, I tell ya. But, I know I can handle it. I made it through the sixties. You make it through that, you make it through anything. It's not safe for you though, kid. Most of your memories probably start in the early two-thousands. You got good fashion, too. Just cause I'm homeless don't mean I don't notice. I know you think I'm crazy too. Ery'body does. No big deal to me. I probably am crazy. Not like I'd notice. Not like I care either. Sometimes crazy is good, as long as it don't hurt nobody. Well, here ya go, kid. I'll wait here til you get inside."

Kurt looked around him. While he'd been listening to what crazy-homeless-guy had said, he had no idea that they had actually been walking, or that he'd made it to his building.

"Th- Thank you," Kurt said, finally finding it in him to speak.

"No problem, kiddo," He replied, smiling brightly. Kurt couldn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that he was missing teeth, and the ones he had looked like they hadn't been brushed in a couple of years.

Crazy-homeless-guy let go of Kurt's shoulder, feeling confident that Kurt could now stand on his own.

"You got a way to get in?" He asked, reminding Kurt of his key.

"Oh, yeah, r- right," Kurt dug in his pocket for his key. He got it out and tried to unlock the door, but his hand was shaking so badly that he couldn't keep the key still enough to get into the hole.

"Here, I got it, kid," Crazy-homeless-guy said, gently taking the key from Kurt's hand and unlocking the door. "Can you make it from here?" He asked, handing the key back to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Y- Yes. Thank you."

"You got someone you can call, kid? Or someone up there to talk to?"

"I- I have a boyfriend," Kurt said before even thinking. For all he knew, this guy was more homophobic than whoever had mugged him.

But the guy just nodded. "Give 'em a call. Don't be alone tonight. Ya hear me?"

"Y- Yes. I'll call him."

"Good. Now get up to your room. I'll stay outside here for a while, keepin' watch. You ain't gotta worry about nothin' tonight, kid."

Kurt wanted to cry. He really, really wanted to cry. But, he held it in for now. "I- I don't know w- what to say."

"You don't gotta say nothin'. Now go."

Kurt nodded. He turned away from the man and walked into his building, getting to his apartment as fast as he could.

Once inside, he quickly shut and locked the door, his fingers still fumbling as he shook.

He took deep breaths as he dug his phone out of his pocket and walked over to his bed.

Once he was sitting down, his back against the headboard, he unlocked his phone and went to 'contacts'.

He curled his knees up toward his chest as he held his phone to his ear, waiting for Blaine to answer.

True to his word, Blaine picked up. "Hello," He said, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Blaine," Was all Kurt said, his voice breaking.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, now sounding alert. Kurt could see him hurrying to sit up as he heard his scared tone.

"I- I..." His voice trailed off as he now noticed the tears running freely down his face.

"What? What is it, Kurt? You're scaring me."

"I was mugged," Kurt let out quickly, his voice choked.

"You were _what_! Oh my God, Kurt! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you call the police? Kurt, please say something!"

Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks, but more just fell in their place. "It's really good to hear your voice," He said, letting out a sigh.

Blaine was silent for a second. Kurt knew he was trying to calm himself down. Probably taking deep breaths to be able to ask questions calmly.

"Are you hurt, Kurt?" He finally said after about half of a minute.

"No. I mean, my right cheek is kinda scratched up, and now that I think about it, my left arm hurts. But I think it's just bruised."

"Kurt, you need to go to the hospital."

Kurt smiled through his tears. He loved how much Blaine cared. "No, I don't, Blaine," He said softly, "I'm really not hurt that bad."

"Did you call the police?"

"What would they do? All I could tell them is that some guy with a big jacket took my rocky road ice cream and fifty-two cents. People get mugged here all the time, Blaine, they wouldn't have found anything."

"Did he have a weapon? Did he threaten you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, and now his voice sounded choked.

"No, he didn't threaten me..."

"_Kurt."_

Kurt sighed. "He... He held something against my lower back. A gun, or a pipe, or something like that-"

"Oh my God, Kurt! That's him _threatening_ you. You know that, right?"

"_Blaine_, it's not-"

"No, Kurt, don't make this less than it was. You can pretend it didn't bother you that much, but I know you. I _know_ you, Kurt."

And that's what broke him. It was no longer just silent tears falling down his face. He was all out crying.

"I was... so scared, B- Blaine."

"I know, Kurt."

"I th- thought he was... was gonna k- kill me. And he... put his hands down my p- pockets and I didn't _know_... I didn't know what he was gonna d- do. I th- think he was just... looking for more money, but..."

"I'm so, so sorry I can't be there for you, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I hate that happened to you. I hate it, Kurt," Blaine replied, his voice breaking.

"I w- wish you were here, too. I m- miss you."

"I miss you, too. Kurt, is Rachel there?"

"No, she's _dancing_ with Brody."

"This late?"

"Apparently."

"You should call her, Kurt. Have her come home. I don't want you alone."

"No, no," Kurt replied, sniffling a little, "I don't wanna bother her. I'll be fine. I just... I think I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"You want me to stay on the line until you do."

Kurt smiled, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. "No, but thank you. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too. Please call me if you need me. Or even if you don't. Please."

"I promise. I will. Love you."

"Love you."

They both reluctantly hung up, and Kurt curled up underneath his covers. He was still shaking somewhat, although not nearly as bad as before. He knew, however, that he would most likely not be falling asleep until Rachel got home.

What he did not expect was for her to come barging into the apartment less than thirty minutes later, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Kurt didn't even have to ask why she was there, or how she knew. He knew it was Blaine. Because Blaine would always be there for him, even when he couldn't be.

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't have internet for a few days (we just moved to a new house) and I wrote this... It kinda hurts now. Please don't be mean in the reviews. No Blaine-bashing. Seriously, don't. **

**Otherwise, thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
